


Gray Skies Above

by emeiyonemillion



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I dont usually write angst, I think you get the point, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LSD, M/M, Mostly Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont @ me, for once stefons not being a howling horndog, seth and stefon are too cute, seth loves you too, sorry stefon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Road rage was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. But Stefon was usually there to calm him down, talk him through it. It was beneficial to both of them. But sometimes Stefon would defuse his husband without even knowing it. Times like today.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Road Rage

Road rage was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. But Stefon was usually there to calm him down, talk him through it. It was beneficial to both of them. But sometimes Stefon would defuse his husband without even knowing it. Times like today.

'They were going to be late' was something Seth had said at least 20 times in the past 3 minutes. That is between yelling at fellow New York City drivers and beating his car horn to death and it was starting to give Stefon a headache. When they'd finally arrived at Studio 8G Seth went straight to his office with a cloud of bubbling rage surrounding him, scaring everyone off... well, everyone except Stefon of course. Stefon had gotten a water from one of the vending machines when he figured Seth might want something too.

Seth was sitting at his desk, puncturing his computer with a glare so sharp he could cut an apple with it. Normally he'd be delighted seeing his husband during the workday, but something about today made something start to boil within him when he heard the footsteps down the hall.

When Stefon appeared in the doorway Seth didn't even look at him, keeping the same scowl on his face in hopes Stefon would take the hint and go away but c'mon, this is Stefon Zolefsky Meyers we're talking about here.

He moved a coaster so it's edge was perfectly parallel to the edge of the desk and set down a cup of steaming tea which Seth must admit smelled HEAVENLY, but he wasn't in the mood. He continued glaring at his computer.

It was when Stefon grabbed his chin and tilted it up towards him that Seth finally looked at him. He sent daggers at Stefon with his glare, but that all melted away when Stefon planted a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't rough or messy, nor was it hot or suggesting like it usually was with him. It was gentle, soft, warm, and calming. It reminded Seth of that time on Weekend Update when they'd had their first kiss. He remembered how everything else had melted away into simple background noise and he'd run on the feeling of the club kid's lips on his for weeks on end. And how when Stefon ran off to marry Cooper how Seth had felt so lost, so defeated and miserable, and it was only like 5 minutes if even that, but when Seth had asked him to marry him instead and was met with a "yes yes yes yes yes yes Seth Meyers!!" and more of those sweet sweet lips behind camera he'd felt like the king of the world. And those moments when Stefon had first moved in with Seth and he'd wake up to midnight pancakes or the stories Stefon would tell that couldn't possibly be real but after the "almost-marriage" as Stefon calls it, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Or how when that big storm hit Seth had held Stefon and comforted him until he fell back asleep and even then he didn't let go. Or how when Seth had first agreed to go to one of Stefon's crazy clubs how Seth had clung to him and Stefon never pushed him to do anything dangerous or "fun" and always kept a protective eye out for Seth to where he'd actually had a pretty great time compared to what he was imagining (then again being locked in a barn with a serial killer would be way better than the way he imagined the nightmarish ideas of "fun" Stefon had). And how he had that same feeling he had when they had that first kiss on Update when Seth was about to slip into sleep when Stefon grabbed his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes with a burning hot passion and said that he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Seth Meyers' heart and how he was never going to let him go. 

And then as softly and warmly as it started, the kiss ended, and Seth forgot why he was fuming a few seconds ago. But he didn't care. He only cared that Stefon was here, and he'd continue to be here, and that made Seth the happiest man in the world.

"I love you." Seth called as Stefon was walking out. 

"I love you too, Seth Meyers."

And Seth drank his tea.


	2. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. And sometimes the stress and anger would feed each other until it completely engulfed Seth. Lately though, with Stefon around that doesn't happen nearly as much as it used to, as Stefon was often able to talk him down or distract him. But sometimes Stefon would defuse his husband without even realizing it. Like today.

Stress was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. And sometimes the stress and anger would feed each other until it completely engulfed Seth. Lately though, with Stefon around that doesn't happen nearly as much as it used to, as Stefon was often able to talk him down or distract him. But sometimes Stefon would defuse his husband without even realizing it. Like today.

Seth was sitting on their living room couch, tapping his computer unproductively and freaking out inside. The deadline was tomorrow and he couldn't come up with anything, and then when he got done with that he had so much other stuff he had to get done, and god! He could NOT come up with anything! And that just put him in an even worse mood and HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO WRITE JOKES IN A MOOD LIKE THIS?!!!

Stefon walked in. Wait- Stefon was home? Wow, that's a first. Seth's mood dipped even lower.

"Shouldn't you be at some freakshow club?" Seth spat, but Stefon couldn't care less.

"Mm tired." As Stefon came around and sat on the couch he could see his eyelids drooping and movements sluggish; very un-Stefon-like.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you actually slept like a NORMAL person." Seth really nailed him with the 'normal', receiving little to no reaction from his sleepy husband. Did he even know he was being talked to? He brought his knees up to his chest and laid down, using Seth's thigh as a pillow and rested his arm on his knee. He fell asleep instantly. He looked like a cat and GOD was it adorable. Why was Seth even yelling at him? He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to take a nap and cuddle with his husband. Besides, Seth could still get his work done. And his strange yet endearing lifestyle is a huge part of what Seth loves about him, right? That's why he chased after him that night on Update. That's why he constantly gave in to his begs for Seth's attention, why he asked him to marry him. Seth looked back down at his husband, sleeping soundly. Small snores that turned into purring sounds when Seth stroked his fingers through his hair. He really was a cat wasn't he. His cat.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. When something ticked Seth off and he didn't deal with it the anger it would fester and grow inside him without him even realizing until he was already seconds away from punching the wall. Though lately with Stefon around he usually caught on and cooled him down before that could happen. But sometimes he'd defuse his husband without even realizing it. Days like today.

Frustration was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. When something ticked Seth off and he didn't deal with it the anger it would fester and grow inside him without him even realizing until he was already seconds away from punching the wall. Though lately with Stefon around he usually caught on and cooled him down before that could happen. But sometimes he'd defuse his husband without even realizing it. Days like today.

Carrying a pile of papers to his office Seth tripped over a shoe. And of all the shoes it just had to be a stupid black sparkly boot. About half of the papers went flying out of their neatly organized stack Seth had spent 5 minutes stacking and all around the hallway. Great! Just perfect! He felt an overwhelming wave of anger wash over him to the point he could swear he was shaking. He mentally added that to the tally of things that had gone wrong today as he began to pick up the papers; first he'd burnt his eggs, then spilled coffee on his favorite shirt and tie, then Bark Ruffalo had peed all over the couch, their vacuum broke, Stefon invited a "human vacuum" (it's that thing of when a midget puts roller skates on his hands and inhales your trash while you push him around wheelbarrow style) which did NOT work on the couch and in fact made it worse, people at work were being difficult, one of their guests had got the flu and couldn't make it to the show Monday, the only meat they had in the fridge went bad and Stefon had forgotten to go the grocery store, and now this stupid shoe was trying to get in on the fun! 

Seth grumbled to himself as he picked up the remaining papers and kicked the shoe to the side. He shoved the papers onto his desk and slumped back into his chair. God, he wanted to SCREAM. But if he did the neighbors would call the cops. So instead, he started reorganizing the stack of papers, anger bubbling up again. 

~

It'd been a rough day, and he was tired. The only meat they'd had in the fridge went bad and it was too late to complete his forgotten grocery store visit. Hmmmmm.... oh! They could order their favorite take-out! He dialed the number for their go-to Chinese take-out place and ordered their favorite dishes. He pulled on his favorite pair of boots (bright pink with different cuts of caution and police tape all over them which he'd won at a 56 hour game of poker with a sloth on LSD and a Jewpid) and a coat since it was raining and 'he'd catch a cold if he kept going out in the rain without a coat' or whatever. 

"Seth Meyers! Stefon's going out to get food!" He didn't hear a response and decided that he'd surprise his husband instead. 

~

About an hour passed and it wasn't as if Seth had gotten NOTHING done, but he wasn't being all the productive either. His stomach growled, reminding him of ealier's frustrating inconvenience. He figured he should probably figure out dinner while it was still today.

Shuffling out of his office, a delicious, familiar smell permeated the air. The muffled sound of the TV could be heard down the hall. Seth walked into the living room and saw Stefon; curled up in a comfy ball of blankets with a steaming container of their favorite take-out dish on his lap, twirling chopsticks in one hand as the other flipped through channel after channel. He looked almost... normal. Seth cringed at the thought of what he'd said to Stefon a few nights ago. Had he heard him? Did he even remember it? Normal or not he sure was adorable and Seth did love him. He should apologize. Even if Stefon doesn't remember it he should. Finally Stefon noticed him. 

"Oh! I was just about to come get you." Stefon patted the spot next to him and slid forward the second container of Chinese food on the glass coffee table. 

"Were you now?" There was no bite in Seth's voice, only love and amusement. Stefon giggled and gave Seth a portion of the blanket before cuddling against him. An episode of Forensic Files started playing on the TV and Stefon clapped in delight. His stomach growled again and Seth dug his chopsticks down and pulled up a heap of noodles. 'This is nice.' He thought. "Wait." Seth jumped up a bit and Stefon raised his head off Seth's shoulder. "Did you clean the couch?"

"Yep!" He sounded way too confident for Seth's liking. 

"...how?"

"I used a human mop of course." Seth sighed. Of course. What else did he expect? 

"I-...." Stefon waited patiently, ready to educate Seth as to what a human mop was but the question never came. "....okay." Seth didn't even want to know. He just wrote a mental note to thoroughly and I mean THOROUGHLY clean the couch and shower later. But that was better than punching a wall.


	4. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyance was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. And usually Stefon would help him calm down before any realm harm was done. But like every marriage, like every club promoter, like every talk show host, and like every human being they weren't perfect. Sometimes Stefon can't help Seth out and sometimes even makes it worse. Days like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long to update :/ i'm not sure if Seth should get a redemption chapter or if I should just leave it at this. Please tell me what you'd like to see in the comments! Also, what do you think Stefon did? I do requests and commissions if you have anything else you'd like to see (I mainly do sickfics and fluff but I'm open to other things as well)! Have a good day/night and stay safe! <3 -Em

Annoyance was something Seth struggled with. Anger was something Seth struggled with. And usually Stefon would help him calm down before any realm harm was done. But like every marriage, like every club promoter, like every talk show host, and like every human being they weren't perfect. Sometimes Stefon can't help Seth out and sometimes even makes it worse. Days like today. 

The rain came down hard against the window, the clock ticked loudly, and though he tried to so hard to suppress it; a choked sob cut through the thick air of their bedroom.

Seth had yelled at him. 

SETH had yelled at him.

Seth had YELLED at him. 

Seth had yelled AT him.

Seth had yelled at HIM. 

It wasn't like he'd never been yelled at before, he'd been yelled at plenty. But not like that. Seth had looked at him with nothing but the pure essence of rage and annoyance and disgust and told him to 'shut up' with such a loud forceful bite that Stefon stopped breathing. He didn't remember the rest. Hell, he didn't even remember what he'd done. He just remembered the look; his eyes burning hot with fiery anger and disappointment and a million other things that just made him cry harder. 

What had he done to make Seth yell at him? Seth never yelled at him. Not even when he'd come home so drunk he couldn't count past 3, or come home so high he didn't know which way was down, or invited one of his club friends over, or when he set the toaster on fire, or when he hid Seth's clothes while he was in the shower because 'he looked better that way', or when he broke all of the mirrors in their house, or when he tried to indoor bungee jump and broke their bed, or when he planted weed in the porch garden, or when he spiked Seth's morning coffee so he could- wait no that was the human suitcase. Still, whatever he did must've been bad. 

Because Seth had yelled at him. 

He remembered leaving the room, eyeliner and mascara filled tears threatening to fall which he now let out as he muffled more loud sobs with his shirt sleeves. There was just something about it. 

Seth yelling at him. 

There was something about it that hurt more than anything else that had ever hurt him before. 

And Seth had only yelled at him. 

What was he doing right now? What was going through his mind? Was he sorry? What did Stefon do? Could he hear him crying? Did he care? Is he still mad? What did Stefon do?!

Stefon laid back against the bed and curled into a ball. A particularly loud sob escaped through his fingers as he heaved for breath. He just wanted to forget. Forget the pain. Forget Seth. Forget the yelling. Forget himself. But every time he closed his eyes he saw it. Seth. Yelling at him. With his face all red and neck vein popping out. And it was all because of him. 

It was his fault that Seth had yelled at him. 

So instead he focused on a corner of the dresser beside the bed, tears still streaming now staining the pillow black. 'Seth's pillow' he thought and sobbed again.

Eventually, after a good while of crying he tired himself out, and slowly started to drift asleep. Thinking of Seth. His Seth.

Yelling at him.


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so so sorry it's been so long and this chapter sucks! I'm in another inspiration drought and there's a lot going on right now but knew that I had to get another part out. There will be more chapters coming, that will hopefully be better than this. I'm really sorry, take care. -Em <3

Seth sat on the couch, mind racing with every thought. First off, what the hell was Stefon thinking?! No, that's it. He wasn't thinking. He never does. He's reckless and immature and one day he's going to get himself killed. Or someone else killed. Seth was so over it by now. Tonight was the final straw, he had snapped. It was intoxicating. He had no idea how much he kept inside all the time until he was finally able to release it. It was overwhelming. And he still had some left.

He started thinking about Stefon. How he just... left. No defense, no comeback, he just walked out. He had looked so... scared and sad. A twinge of guilt started to pick at Seth's insides. But then again, Stefon was at fault for this whole thing anyway! He's irresponsible and impulsive and-... and Seth fell in love with that. But he did NOT fall in love with all the chaos Stefon got them into tonight. He could've gotten them both seriously hurt, or worse! He remembered the smile on Stefon's face as he stumbled around in the middle of busy New York traffic. It looked almost... manic. Jesus Christ was he suicidal or something?! Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. It all started with that scrawny bartender. He was new! He didn't know any better and he obviously didn't know Stefon Meyers! Oh god, what if the cops get involved? Suddenly Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a heart-wrenching sound. 

A small sob and whimper were muffled by their bedroom door. Seth froze. He mentally kicked himself. 'Nice one, Seth.' He was debating whether or not to go check on him when another sob cut through his ears and before he knew what he was doing he was standing at the door, hand hovering over the knob, preparing himself for whatever was to come next. After about 2 minutes more of calming himself down and mental preparation and more sobbing he quietly turned the knob and pushed open the door. What he saw broke his heart. 

Stefon. His beloved Stef was curled into a ball on the edge of the bed, whimpering as dark tear trails stained his cheeks in his fitful sleep. Seth got closer to him and laid a warm blanket over his small shaking form and whispering an "I'm sorry" before getting himself a blanket and heading back to the couch to sleep. Stefon probably didn't want to be around him right now anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Hope ya like it! This is my first ever Archive fanfic and i'd really appreciate to see your thoughts in the comments if ya can :) thank ya, I appreciate you. I wrote this a while ago and decided it'd be a good idea for a series so here it is! This is probably going to continue to be updated for a while, so stay tuned! Also, sorry it's so short :/
> 
> Also, you can check out my Twitter: @haderslefteye  
> Instagram: @em_of_the_creek
> 
> and that's p much it. I hope you enjoyed and I wish you have a wonderful day/night!! -Em


End file.
